callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
War Pig (tank)
"War Pig" was the call-sign for an M1A2 Abrams tank in Call of Duty 4. Originally a member of an armored advance into the capital of the Middle Eastern country under Khaled Al-Asad, War Pig somehow found itself stranded in a bog in the city. It was soon besieged by revolutionary forces. A United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance unit, of which Paul Jackson was a member, were tasked with relieving the crew, protecting the tank and securing the area for Combat Engineers to repair the tank. After a fierce battle through the night-time city streets, buildings and alleyways, the Force Recon unit gets to the tank's position. The tank, still stranded, had lost the ability to use it's main gun and was fending off rebel forces with only it's coaxial machine gun. War Pig and the Marines fended off several waves of infantry, armed with RPG-7's and Demolitions Packs. During the fight, the unit was also tasked with destroying a ZPU-4 Anti-Aircraft gun that was preventing air support from assisting the tank and Marines. After disabling the gun emplacement, air support by way of AH1 Cobra helicopter gunships secured the area. After a night of repairs, War Pig was fully functional and assisted the same Recon unit in taking a section of the capital in intense urban fighting. The M1A2's main cannon destroyed several embedded positions in buildings as Marines protected the tank from RPG-7 fire and cleared buildings. Towards the end of the engagement, a T-72 threatened several Marines in a dilapidated building. War Pig engaged the T-72 and hit it with a shell through a building, causing an ammunition cook-off which blew the turret of the T-72 off. It is unknown whether War Pig was caught in the subsequent nuclear explosion that engulfed the capital city. However, the Abrams that weren't caught in the blast from the explosion managed to survive due to the Nuclear, Biological and Chemical (NBC) weapon protection system. Trivia *War Pig is the name of a real-life M1A2 Abrams tank, used by the Infinity Ward team as a sound and modeling reference, and was included as a dedication to the armored unit that provided them the tank. *On the barrel of the M256 gun, it can be seen of a picture of a cartoon style pig's face *The M1 in game is not an A2 model but a A1HA model. This can be identified as the vehicle lacks a CITV periscope and some other features. Also, the USMC does not field any A2 models, but does field some A1 models with a different periscope that resembles the A2, but War Pig does not even have this retrofitted peri so it is odd that it is called the M1A2. *On the multiplayer map "Bog", one can find War Pig destroyed. *Also, in the map "Ambush", the two destroyed Abrams tanks are both labeled "War Pig", though was probably lack of memory space on the designers part. *If you can get out of Shock & Awe by glitching , you can go back to the beginning of the level, where the bridge is, and see that all the Abram tanks will have War Pig's logo. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Callsigns